when we met
by LuvArmaaRiddhima
Summary: How Alec found his mate? first ever fanfic go easy on me!1
1. prologue

Prologue

"Armaan" I screamed his name into empty darkness. I tried calling his name but he was nowhere to be seen. The pain became unbearable as realization settled onto me. He had left me for that pale bimbo (**No offense to pale girls, I have nothing against them, it's just that the story called for it, Sorry) **I thought he had laved me, but it was all just a show, I was not good enough for him or anybody. My dad left me just before I was born, my mom died at the time was born, my most beloved aunt who took care of me died when I turned 17 and stopped aging and now Armaan left me too, he said I wasn't good enough for him. I screamed again as the wound he had given me burnt badly and with that I was woken up from my sleep. As I recalled the dream, my pain increased and I broke into tearful sobs.

Everything around me reminded me that I wasn't like everybody else, I didn't fit with anybody, I wasn't a human because I had inhumanly beauty and impenetrable skin and I didn't fit with vampires because I had blood running through my veins and what made me even more alien was that I could control/manifest (whatever you want to call them, even though I like manifest better) wind, water, earth, fire and spirit. Yes! You guessed it right I controlled all five of them. It was my "gift" (curse). It was not like that I didn't like the elements, I loved the elements they were a part of me but the elements wouldn't let me die. Whenever, I tried to kill myself they would come to my rescue. I've even asked other vampires to kill me but they were too afraid of the elements.

Sometimes I can't even figure out what the good lord has in mind for me. On one hand he gave me the respect of the elements and on the other hand he took away everyone that I loved and truly cared about. This would end son, I'm going to go to Volterra and ask the volturi to kill me. I knew they would kill me because I was an unwanted creation, completely against the nature.

2 hours later

I had just boarded my plane to Volterra, Italy. It was a 6 hour long flight, but I was sure that when I get to Volterra, I would get what I want. Thinking about my death I slowly went to sleep.

Little did I know that fate had something else in mind for me.


	2. Chapter 1 seeing her

Chapter 1

Finally! I've reached the infamous Volterra, It was beautiful. Even between boy issues and major life (and death) crisis, I couldn't deny the beauty of the ancient Volterra. All I could do was gape at it like an idiot. I decided to explore the city a bit and then go to the Volturi palace.

I didn't have much luggage with me because I figured that I wouldn't need it because I was going to die anyway. I went straight to the taxi stand and asked a taxi driver to give me a small and refined tour of Volterra and then take me to the Volturi Palace. He instantly agreed and started the engine of the taxi. In a matter of three hours we had finished our tour of Volterra and I was exhausted. I and the taxi driver had become good friends. His name was Harry and it turned out that he knew about vampires and he himself was a werewolf. I had known that werewolves existed but I had also known that they were the mortal enemies of vampires. When I told him about this he laughed and told me, "It was just one of those old myths that were once true but died as the time passed.

He was really fascinated by my existence and kept asking me questions. I answered his questions to my best ability but when he asked me about my family I went quiet and I could fell tears threatening to come out of my eyes. When I didn't answer him he got his cue and once again started asking me questions that were not related to my family. Talking like this we went to the palace, when I opened my purse to pay him, he said, "don't pay, it's on the house. It's not every day you meet a vampire-human hybrid" and with that he drove off.

I slowly walked to the huge gates and opened them. As I entered the palace I had the weirdest feeling of entering a fairytale. I regretted saying that word more than anything, with that word the happy day illusion I had created for myself faded away and every bad thing about my life came crashing down on me. Armani had told me that he would make my life a fairytale; he did make my life a fairytale in a way but with a very bad ending. I stepped on the castle grounds battling with the tears and not letting them out but in the end the tears won.

I entered the castle with tears streaming down my face, the lady at the front desk gasped when she saw me. I could tell she was a human even before the smell hit me, because she was very clumsy and vampires aren't clumsy, period.

I walked up to her and asked between my sobs, "wh-wh- where is the Ch-Ch- chamber room/

"Right through that door" she said pointing towards the farthest door in the corridor. I could tell from the look on her face that she was still shocked.

"Th-th-thanks" I muttered and started walking towards the door.

It was a long walk from the front desk to the room, by the time I reached the door I was drained of energy. I was really exhausted from the day's work and tour, but the trip to the door gave me double visions. I had to hold the door to steady myself. I wiped my tears and pushed the door with a lot of pressure and it opened with a big thud. I dizzily entered the throne room and I did what I only did twice in my whole life, I fainted.

Alec's point of view

My head snapped towards the door as I heard a fast beating heart, just outside the doors. It was beating too fast for humans, Even though the werewolves had forgotten their enmity against us but they never dared entered the castle. I was wondering who the brave werewolf was and as if in a cue, the smell hit me, it wasn't the stinkiness of a werewolf but a sweet vampire smell mixed with the smell of human blood, it was delicious. I didn't even notice when the door opened but I did notice her, she was beautiful. It looked like she was holding the door to support herself, but she still let go of the door and started walking towards the center of the hall. She was trying to keep a hold of herself but in the end her exhaustion won and she fainted right there in the middle of the hall.

I had a sudden urge to go up to her and pick her up. All I wanted to do was to hold her close to me. But, I controlled my feelings. I suddenly felt somebody's eyes on me, I looked around and saw Chelsea's eyes on me, and she also noticed me and called me over.

I took my time walking towards her, When I reached her, she looked at me up and down and then she closed her eyes took a deep breath and said, " you fell a strong pull towards her, don't you?"

I was taken aback by her question; it took me some time to process the answer. I had an urge to lie but i knew Chelsea's power and answered truthfully, "Yes!"

"The bond I see between you and her is really strong, I've never seen any bond so strong, it's stronger than the werewolves' imprint. Heck! It's even stronger that the imprint between Jacob and Renesmee and you that's saying something."

This scared me for no good reason, it also shocked me, "do you know what this means?" I asked, My voice barely above a whisper.

"I think you guys might be soul mates" She declared


End file.
